Citadelia
'Citadelia '''is a large kingdom/continent located to the southeast of Fiore. It is one large island, but the many rivers that criscross the land divide it into seperate states, called modules. Though about the same size of Fiore, Citadelia has a suprising lack of mage guilds, but the five that do exist in the country are incredible powerful and large, featuring many powerful mages. Following the rise of the country's Centaur Hoof guild, the Magic Council established a branch in Citadelia, complete with a military force. Geography Citadelia is a varied nation. On the left side of the continent, a pleasent valley and forest leads up to Mt. Sauron, the land's prominent volcano, which is also a large source of materials and fertilizer for the nation. A massive river seperates the left side from the right. On the right side, one of the most notable locations is the Icon Shivus, a massive lake that serves as a water source for the towns of Bairong Bay, Eternite City, and Metro Eaglyas, the nation's biggest cities. Across the like is a large desert, home to many of the nation's exotic species and plants. A short distance away from the shore is the Magnus Whirlpool, a enourmas whirlpool that serves as a secret entry to the Magic Council's main branch there, as well as a barrier against invaders. Cities *'Eternite City- 'Citadelia's most prosperious city, as well as its capital, Eternite boats a thriving market, towering skyscrapers, a large amount of parks and city recreation areas, as well as a cheap source of solar energy via satellite lachryma that orbit the area around Eternite. The King of Citdelia's home is also located here. It is the location of the Centaur Hoof main building,. *'Bairong Bay- 'The second most prosperous city in Citadelia, Bairong Bay serves as the main fishing and marine export city for the kingdom, as well as a prized vacation spot for many tourists. Its hot springs are the best in the world. Bairong Bay is also goverened by a Emporer, who answers to the King, but still has large control of his domain. Hometown for the Basilisk Fang guild. *'Metro Eaglyas- 'The main airport city for Citadelia, Metro Eaglyas bosts some of the grandest airships and warplanes built by man. The city also manufactures most of the satellite lachryma that power most of the major cities' energy and everyday appliances. Hometown for the Olympus guild. Locations *'Mt. Sauron- 'A large volcano, Mt. Sauron serves as the main source of minerals for Citadelia, as well as a good place for adventuring mages to hide their treasures. *'Magnus Whirlpool- 'Serving as both a secret entry into the Magic Council's branch, and doubling as a barrier against hostile neighbors, the Magnus Whirlpool is one of the most unhospitle areas in Citadelia. *'Ruins Zone- '''Located in the desert, a massive amount of ancient ruins left by the ancient settlers of Citadelia stand mostly undisturbed. Anyone who has come close has either died or transported back to Bairong Bay, mostly due to the powerful magic surrounding the place. Only mages have the right to enter lawfully. Category:Country Category:Kingdom Category:Vitus07